We Stick Together Through Life and Death
by dylandiddy96
Summary: After the death of the loved General Valance three members of TVT become rouge, This is based closely off of Star Fox, but uses references to Xenoblade Chronicles. Thanks to Shahn452, the story will have tidbits to Tale of Two Slayers!, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

We Stick Together

Hello readers I am deeply sorry that I haven't been writing to you guys, and I have no excuses to why I am not continuing The Fate of an Adventure, The problem that I have had writing is, I had all of the huge events, beginning, and end all figured out, I even wrote a rough draft of chapter 4, god dang chapter 4 curse, I have had writers block for quite a while, I'm so sorry for that, but if I get a high enough demand I will start writing it again. So the writer's block has finally lingered down so that I have new ideas to write about, that's a million, and by the way for your Super Smash Bros update, I will be covering it from Lucario's update, The characters that were announced are, Diddy Kong, Zero Suit Samus, Sheik, Yoshi, Charizard, Greninja, Ike, Mii Fighters, Palutena, Pac-Man, Captain Falcon, Lucina, and Robin. Whew that is a lot since chapter 3, so I hope you understand thanks and byeeeeeeeeeee, by the way this is the beginning to a brand new serious based roughly off of Star Fox, but it will be more based with my own characters than the usual star fox characters, this will also be based off of Xenoblade Chronicles (Just some of the storyline)

Chapter 1: Does it Matter?

Shahn looked out of the large clear window clutching a necklace with the letters TVT on it, it stood for Trust Value Team, a single tear fell from his silver-blue eye; the tear fell down his ash colored fur and landed on the ground. Is this the end, he thought**. **He looked around and saw the modernized building he was in, there were giant windows coating the walls and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

This building had a lot of memories for him and the team he was a part of. He turned around and walked to the comfy couch in the corner; he slowly sat down on it and felt a warm feeling inside. He had been cold and angry for the last 48 hours. He got up and breathed in, is this the last time I would be here, he thought. He walked toward the windows again when he heard a door open and close slowly. "Shahn, you in here man!" He turned around and saw a darkened purple Snow Leopard. "Why Dylan if it isn't you, what took you so long friend." Shahn Crocked.

Dylan just rolled his eyes and walked towards him, he then lightly punched Shahn on the shoulder. "Well first I had to get our belongings from System 75, and then Captain Q stopped me to ask where I was going, I just told him I'm getting the last of Captain Valance's things." A slight frown slipped on to their faces. "I'm going to miss him a lot." Dylan sighed. They started to cry when the door opened; an orange fox stepped in with a grin on his face. "Why hello people I just finished up getting the Arwing ready to fly,"

Ty was giggling like a Japanese school girl. "Okay Princess Jasmine what are you laughing about?" Ty walked toward the Shahn and Dylan took his backpack off and set it on the floor, he then opened it up and inside was a bomb. Shahn's eyes widened as Ty picked up the shiny new bomb. "Holy crap Ty where did you find that!" Ty put it back in his bag and started to speak. "Well it wasn't easy; Captain Q stopped me in the hall and asked where I was going, he asked me the same question," Dylan and Ty had suspicious looks on their faces. "He is being an obstacle in our way and I can't stand it, he needs to be eliminated," Shahn added.

Shahn grabbed the bomb and walked towards the door. "It's time for elimination!" Shahn yelled. "Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Dylan grabbed Shahn's arm and raised his eyebrows, "it's obvious that Captain Q has become too big for his britches and needs to go boom," Shahn said and grinned at Dylan, Shahn started to walk off and then Dylan stopped him again. "Shahn wait, remember we are not 5 years old we are adults and need to be mature, be smart about this and we won't be caught," Dylan and Ty waved Shahn off and walked in the building again.

"I'm worried that Shahn will crack under the pressure and fail," Ty said worriedly. Dylan nodded his head and grabbed a box off the ground. "Hey Ty these boxes aren't going to move themselves, let's get ready and then wait till Shahn comes back," Dylan grabbed a box and walked toward the Arwing with it.

**(At Squadron 292)**

Shahn had a huge smile forming inside his brain and was ready for anything to come at him. He came up to the metal doors where two guards were standing. "Is Captain Q here?" Shahn asked politely. "One guard looked at him and spoke, "that is secret, we are not to tell you anything," Shahn rolled his eyes and pulled out a card that had the letters TVT on it, the guard scanned it and spoke once again, "thank you Mr. Shahn, you may enter,"

Shahn walked in the doors and cursed under his breath, he didn't need that. "Where is that son of a bitch," Shahn said quietly. Another guard walked toward him and asked what he was doing here, "I'm here to see Captain Q sir, Captain Q is at basic training until late tonight, I can leave a message for him or I bring him a note, sir do you not know who I am? I do not sir, I am Shahn Smith of TVT and I am the head guardsmen of TVT I will have you know that I can and will arrest you for not letting me see Captain Q this instant!" Shahn yelled. "Oh my, I'm greatly sorry sir I didn't know you were part of TVT, here I will give you the key to his office, he is in there doing paperwork to become general of TVT, I will never lie to you again." Shahn walked the long chilling hallway towards the office with a larger Q on it.

Shahn didn't bother to knock and just barged in; Captain Q was signing and stamping papers. He looked up and smiled at Shahn, "why hello Shahn, how may I help you?" he asked in a nice sounding voice. "What's you're deal Captain Q, why are you always in other people's business?" Shahn asked rudely. Captain Q looked chocked and his smile turned into a confused frown.

"Shahn I don't get it, why do you come into my office while I'm about to finish my work, I am so close to becoming the General of TVT and I cannot have you pestering me twenty-four-seven. Captain Q is asked you a question and I demand an answer!" Shahn yelled. "Quiet down Shahn, this is an office building, not a jungle gym. I really don't get what you mean; I don't get in anybody's way." Captain Q looked frustrated and was on the verge of yelling. "Okay Q listen up, I will only say this once so be ready for an answer, you are wrong about not getting in anybody's way, you have gotten in Dylan and Ty's way since Valances death and you are certainly not fit to be a General, Shahn I will have you know that I was chosen to be General in Valances will and you were not, I am much older and wiser than you too, you're just jealous that you're not the General and I am!" Captain Q barked.

"No, no, no, you don't get it Q, the only reason you were chosen to be the General was because he pitied you and he didn't pity Dylan, Ty, and I. I get that you have been working for forty years to become something better, but you rise up to power and boss everyone around and I'm done wit you're god damn shenanigans Q! And don't you think for one second that you will be better than Valance, you will never be," Shahn lowered his voice and took the backpack off of his back. He looked inside and set the bomb time for five minutes. He then spoke with a devilish grin on his face. "It's time for a new era Q and it involves none of you, actually Shahn sorry to ruin your day, but I am now the General and I want you gone and it's time you leave the force. I'm sorry, but it's the only thing I can do to you, but kill you,"

Q spoke quietly with a rough toned voice from yelling. Shahn looked at his wrist and noticed a key on it, it was the office key. The offices that were built there were all locked from the outside with a key; if it needed locking guards would watch it. Shahn looked down at his bag and noticed it had two minutes left. He thought for a second and he knew his plan. "I'm sorry Captain, I mean General, may I shake your hand to say goodbye?"

Shahn asked. General Q nodded and put out his hand, Shahn reach for his hand and grabbed the key of his wrist, with all of his strength he ripped it off the bracelet. General Q lightly screamed and looked at Shahn with disgust. "What the hell Shahn!" Shahn smiled and pulled out a small dagger and the bomb.

"Q if you move I will cut your throat open, I if you don't I will blow you up. Captain isn't it nice that these offices are sound proof, it really is helpful isn't it," Shahn said wickedly. Shahn placed the bomb down on the floor and pointed the dagger at his stomach. Shahn then put the dagger away and opened the door slowly waiting for the bomb to hit thirty seconds, it hit thirty seconds and Shahn punched Q in the stomach and closed the door locking it behind him. Shahn quietly whispered "goodbye Q," Shahn walked toward the main gate and walked past the guards, they said goodbye and he walked off. As Shahn was walking off he didn't look back to see his past and now all he saw was the future. As Shahn got further he turned around right as the bomb got to one.

And of course the bomb blew the building up. Flames had risen up as he approached the Arwing where Dylan and Ty were drinking beers. "Shahn how did it go?" Ty asked. He nodded plainly as Dylan gave him a beer. "Well we better head out guys before the plan fails," Dylan added. The three got in the special Arwing that Valance had given them and they were ready to take off. Ty was the pilot and Dylan decided to co-pilot with him. Ty turned the engine on and the Arwings lights lit up, the next thing they saw was the miniature GPS system light up and a news caster appeared on the screen. "Recently the Squadron 292 building was blown up, we must say now that the casualties are high at the moment and we must confirm that the new General, General Quincy Ashton Newfane was found dead at the scene. The police do not know who did this, but will find out quickly. I am Amethyst Jay reporting to you from Squadron 292 thank you and goodbye. Smiles lit up the three faces of the now nameless recent TVT members.

"Now all that's left is our new names and lifestyle," Dylan chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey Guys I hope you like Chapter 1 of We Stick Together, I am really thrilled to write chapter 2 yay!

Chapter 2: General Valance

**(72 Hours before last chapter)**

Ty looked out at the big blue sky and sighed; he breathed in the air and felt the warm blow on his fur. "Ah why can't everyday be like this one?" Ty asked himself. He turned around and walked back into the TVT housing quarters. (The area where the three met in the last chapter before Shahn went out to Captain Q's building) Inside was a greyish wolf sitting at the bar area looking into his laptop. "Hey Shahn you still on that thing?" Ty questioned. "Yeah I hate paperwork like I hate Tuna, they both stink and I wish I could vanquish both of them. I am not kidding about that," Shahn chuckled.

Shahn closed the laptop and groaned, "boy am I hungry Ty, I could eat you right now my friend," Shahn giggled. Ty walked over to him and slugged him in the shoulder lightly. "If you eat me you won't have a friend to talk about how we hate Celia," Ty laughed and almost fell down to the floor. "So did you hear about Captain Q?" Shahn asked. "No what happened?" Ty asked. Shahn grinned and then spoke. "Well apparently the Squadron is making him retire the force!" Ty and Shahn were laughing like hyenas and they didn't even hear the door open. Shahn noticed him first and spoke again. "Hello Dylan how are… Shahn stopped talking when he noticed Dylan was breathing heavily and his eyes were widened. "What's wrong Dylan?" Ty asked. Shahn walked over to him and tried to cheer him up with the news of Captain Q. "So Dylan did you hear that…" Shahn was cut off by Dylan.

"To hell with Captain Q I don-don't care right now!" Dylan yelled. Shahn stepped back and Ty spoke up. "Why are you so pissed," Ty questioned Dylan. "I'm not pissed Tyrel! I just got some terrible news and I'm not in the mood!" Shahn stepped back and looked at Dylan with a terrified stare. "Dylan are you sure you're alright?" Shahn asked.

"No Shahn it's not! I came to tell you guys that General Valance is dead!" Shahn and Ty's eyes widened with shock. "You're lying Dylan, that cannot be true," Ty said in a shaken up voice. Dylan shook his head and tears started to form out of the three's eyes. "Well, Dylan explain what happened please," Shahn said sadly.

Dylan breathed in slowly and started. "Well I was heading down to the base to get some training in before we head to Katina for the mission and when I got there nobody was in sight; so I looked around and finally found Jenny who was standing in the bunker motionless, when I approached her she had tears running down her cheek, I asked her what was wrong and she said that General Valance's Arwing engine blew up when he was in the air, a team of Cornerian fleets spotted him going down at a rapid speed. When they got to his ship the Arwing was about eighty percent obliterated, as for General Valance his body had caught on fire and they found fresh ash all over the area; right now the funeral has been planned for tomorrow and apparently, about two months ago General Valance made his will because he hit the age of forty-five and he said in it that he wants Captain Q to become the lead TVT General; I'm so angry at this, but I cannot feel anything. Oh and by the way Ty, Jenny would like you to pick out a dress with her," Dylan finished and Shahn and Ty's eyes were flushed out and they were twitching with a scared feeling. "Well this is not my day is it?" Shahn mumbled.

"I gotta go guys, if Jenny wants my help with something I cannot say no to her," and with that Ty left and an awkward atmosphere happened between Dylan and Shahn. "I don't know why, but I feel I must go and pay my respects to him so I'll leave you Shahn, bye and I'll see you tonight," Dylan then walked off and hopped into his Arwing and rode off. "Why General why!?" Shahn screamed. He couldn't help cry himself into twilight. For the last few hours Shahn sat there in utter silence only sniffling and thinking of the future and his past General. When he finally got up he walked to him Arwing and started it up.

**(In Corneria City)**

After hours on end of looking at Black dresses and tuxes Jenny and Ty finally decided on two vintage ones that were in perfect shape. They were not cheap, but at least Jenny and Ty would look elegant going in and out of the funeral, they started down the street when they noticed Shahn outside putting a tuxedo into the Arwing. "Hello Shahn have you gotten you're outfit for tomorrows ceremony. Shahn noticed them and forced a smile and spoke. "Yeah I decided on a tux I found in that store over there," he pointed to a fancy store with the name "Gorgeous Gown's and Formal Tuxedo's" Ty and Jenny nodded with surprised looks on their faces. "Wow we tried to get in there and they told us we had to have reservations to get in," Ty said. "Yeah that makes sense; they are super picky about that, I get in because my older brother dated the owner of the store," Shahn nodded while he spoke and got in his Arwing and said good-bye. "Wow he might look better than me tomorrow," Ty giggled. Jenny shook her head and kissed Ty on the cheek. "No of course not, you will look like a king," she chuckled and they walked off.

**(The Funeral)**

Ty and Jenny walked in and noticed a lot of people inside chatting it up. They walked into the church sanctuary and saw Dylan and Shahn talked and sitting next to each other. Ty pointed to them and Jenny nodded to that. They sat down next to Shahn and Dylan said hello, "So when do we get to see what General Valance has given us?" Ty asked. "Later tonight we get the things, from what I heard is that he only gave one position and that is the General command to Captain Q," The four sighed in disbelief. It was then she came in. "Hello fellow bitches, it's me Celia the queen of funerals, what song should I sing!" Shahn's eyes widened when he saw her. "What the hell is she doing here," Shahn mumbled to the other three. "Well, well, well if it isn't my ex-boyfriend, the guy who dumped me because he said I acted like a whore, well there he is Shahn Smith everybody!" Shahn's blood started to boil inside him at that moment. "Celia Welfy please stop and why are you here in the first place," Shahn tried to say without yelling. "To pay my respects to the great General himself," Shahn rolled his eyes and noticed what she was wearing. It was a bright blue tank top and a jean skirt. It wasn't just any skirt it was a skirt that only went down six inches, she was also wearing white go-go boots. Shahn was even for pissed off when he could see her breast's through her tight blue shirt. "Celia could you get more slutty than that," Shahn asked her rudely. "Uh how offensive of you, you stupid bitch, I hate you and I never want to see you again!" She yelled. She then started to go when she put her hand down her skirt and panties, she started to scratch and then said "uh finally, that has been itching all day," She moaned.

The ceremony had started and the four had said some honorable words about their great General. The ceremony had closed and the four were standing in the rain together. "Of course it's raining on such a terrible day," Dylan sighed. "Yeah it's calming though," Ty pointed out. They stood there and stood under a roof and was approached by an elderly man in a rain coat. "Are you Shahn Smith, Tyrel Kallstrom, Jenny Macfarlane, and Dylan Borger?" The man asked. The four nodded and they all knew why.

They got to a small cottage outside of Corneria in the forest. The man started to explain the things on the table. "These are the items General James Valance that he said to give to his TVT members. This Dagger is General Valances Night Dagger it holds a lot of meaning and he said Mr. Shahn gets it," Shahn's eyes widened and he smiled with great passion. He grabbed it off of the table and held it close to him. "This cook book goes to Tyrel, it is General Valances very own book he wrote in on his time off of work," Ty grinned and silently laughed in his head about how he could force his enemies to eat Firework Chili and they would have the shits all day. "The next item is a small harp, it goes to Mrs. Jenny," Jenny was handed the harp and she slowly played away on it, when she stopped the man spoke again. "This is all the things he put in the will so you must be on your way now young men and women.

The three were so blind by their own things that they didn't see that Dylan didn't get anything. The walked outside and Ty noticed him first. "Dylan why didn't you get something?" Ty asked strangely. Dylan shrugged and then spoke. "He is my godfather he doesn't have to give me anything, so I figured he wouldn't give me anything," They almost got to their Arwings when the elderly man stopped Dylan. He started to speak slowly and quietly to Dylan, "he told me when I got his will that he said you had his heart and soul as the memento, he was thinking about his godchild," the man grinned and said goodbye. Dylan got in his Arwing and he made his way back to his home.

When the three got home (Jenny has her own home) they started discussing different topics about life without their general. After about ten minutes the room got silent, and Shahn broke the silence. "Guy's I can't do this without General Valance, he was our mentor and leader, plus I can't live without him. I think that I'm going to fake my death and start over my life, I want to become rouge and violent like Wolf O' Donnell and Mark O' Donnell," he said sharply with a hint of anger on his tongue. "I agree with that, I think that if that happens a new beginning would feel great to me," Ty added. Dylan just looked down and thought to himself. "Dylan could you join us please, you're out best friend we need you please," Shahn asked in a begging way. "Yes I will, my godfather would hate me, but going rouge is a correct path for me, I can just feel it inside and outside," Dylan said confidently. "What about Jenny?" Dylan asked Ty. "She can find out the hard way I guess, I don't want her in my life anymore, she cheated on me in the first place and I cannot fake my love for her anymore, I'm done with her!" Ty raised his voice and smiled. The three had evil grins on their faces and then Shahn spoke. "So it's official men, by the end of this week we will be fake dead and our new lives will begin,"

The next day Shahn walked inside the house and looked at his computer, he just ignored it now, he had thought about last night's conversation and was quite happy with it, and all he had to do is wait. He walked up to the large window of the house and breathed in.

Author's Note: Whew that was a lot of work, but all is good! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tape, String, and Wood

Authors Note: Bonjour friends, I hope you liked the beginning chapters of We Stick Together through Life & Death; it is just a thrill writing to the readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Arwing started flying farther and farther away from the past of the three TVT veterans. Since they started flying nobody spoke so Ty broke the silence. "So how are we going to fake our deaths?" Ty asked. Dylan then took out a vial of silver powder from his pocket. "This is, it is in a way fake ash you could say; it holds the same quality and quantity that real ash has, I've been working hard on it so it will be perfect for the mission. The question is where you are going to crash land," Dylan and Ty looked over to Shahn who was flying the Arwing at a very slow speed.

"Don't worry I have this under control I'm going to fly out of the atmosphere which will cause the engine to go haywire, then we can jump out of the Arwing and land safely in the Cornerian Desert area where we can travel up the North Cornerian Mountains where we can hide out," Shahn explained. Ty nodded and looked out the window, they were getting really high up into the atmosphere when Shahn put the Arwing on Autopilot. "Okay Dylan where is your ash experiment vials?" Dylan grabbed a small black case out of the back of the Arwing and opened it up. Inside there was twenty medium sized vials of the silver ash. "Here, so what are you going to do with them Shahn?"

Shahn grabbed them and started to open them each of them up. After opening them up he explained the plan. "I'm going to spread out the ash all over the floor and seats of this Arwing, after I finish we will jump out of the Arwing and then the engine should have already started to malfunction and it will explode and crash into the desert," Shahn finished up what he was saying and started to spread out each of the vials.

When Shahn finished each of the vials, he then grabbed a large bag filled with food and materials they would need, after he grabbed the bag he opened up the Arwing and passed Dylan Ty each a parashoot. The three put their parashoot's on and looked down, immediately Shahn jumped out and was skydiving to the ground. "Okay I'm a little nervous Dylan, let's hold hands while we jump off," Ty's words were all jittery and jumbled, but Dylan understood them, Ty put his hand for Dylan to grab when Dylan pushed Ty out of the Arwing.

"No need Tyrel, you will do okay!" Dylan yelled. While Ty was falling he was saying some violent cuss words and crying. Dylan smiled and looked at the Arwing that was about to blow up, He nodded and then jumped out of the Arwing with force, he dived down to the ground and caught up with Shahn and Ty who were casually floating down to the ground, when Dylan passed them Shahn's eyes widened, he then shouted to Dylan. "Pull your shoot Dylan, hurry up!" It was no use Dylan just continued to go down with a high velocity until he was only seconds to hitting the ground. When he got close to the ground he pulled the plug to his backpack, but instead of a parashoot coming out of it, two large metallic wings popped out instead, Shahn and Ty were amazed that he had that, Dylan then guided the wings away from hitting the ground and he started to fly up after barely hitting the ground.

He flew up to where Shahn and Ty were and they had their mouth's wide open. "When did you make that thing Dylan? I made it a long time ago, but never got to use it, now I have a chance to use it," After he finished speaking he pushed another button on his backpack and a metal bar came out of the backpack. "So it's a jet pack and a hang glider!?" Ty asked. Dylan nodded and started to fly towards the ground again.

When the three landed on the ground Ty walked over to Dylan and pushed him down. "Ty what the hell man! You pushed me out of the god damn Arwing!" Dylan got up and walked over to Shahn. "Speaking of the Arwing, we better get out of here guys before someone spots the explosion and finds us," Dylan, Shahn, and Ty started to walk towards the mountains when the Arwing hit the ground. A huge massive explosion happened and the three started to run towards the mountains.

The three were up for hours walked towards the mountains and finally arrived at the McCloud Mountains. They didn't stop there though they kept on walking until they had reaches a small area that was actually quite nice. There was a small waterfall filling up a small river that was streaming down the mountains. There was also an enclosed field that was filled with beautiful grass and nature, the area was filled with trees and it was almost imposable to see from a bird's eye view. The three were tired and exhausted from the hours of walking, it was lightly raining and the three were getting things ready.

Ty started making dinner while Dylan got wood and other materials they needed, Shahn went out into the woods and was cutting trees down for a small house they would make in this area. When Shahn got back he was pulling a bunch of a wood on a large sled thing he must have found. He was breathing heavily and was about to faint. "Hey Shahn come here I made soup!" Ty yelled to Shahn.

Shahn sat down on a log right next to Dylan and grabbed a bowl of white creamy soup. "Hey what is in this? There is potato's and union oh and there is also some bacon too!" Ty screamed with joy. The three made small chat as they devoured a whole pot of Potato Soup, when they finished Dylan got the bedding things out and made a small tent out of the large leaves that were found on some trees, it would block out the rain from keeping them awake. When he finished Shahn practically fainted when the things were finished up. Dylan a few minutes later fell asleep and Ty was the only one of them awake.

Ty took out a picture of Jenny and gripped it in his hand; a single tear fell from his eye before he threw the picture into the fire, this will be better for me and for her, Ty thought to himself.

Ty put the fire out and cleaned up before going to bed and when laid down he immediately fell asleep, it had been a long day.

In the morning Shahn and Dylan were hard at work while Ty slept in, by noon time the two had almost completed the small cabin, it didn't take long because Shahn worked on some of it last night and they knew how to construct. It was closing on the evening time and Ty finally woke from his deep slumber and Dylan and Shahn were inside the now completed cabin and it was bright in there too. Ty walked inside and saw a wooden counter top and smooth wooden seats; he looked in the middle and saw a fireplace with the pot that he cooked in laying on top of it.

He didn't see Dylan or Shahn until he noticed a huge hole in the wall that was carved into the hill side; he walked inside and saw Dylan and Shahn covered in dirt and digging out the rubble inside of the hill. "Why hello good morning or should I say good night ha-ha!" Shahn joked with Ty. "Ha-ha Shahn that is so funny, I was exhausted and I just felt really comfortable so I slept all day sorry," Shahn lightly slugged Ty in the shoulder and laughed. "Ty can you start the meal? Shahn and I are almost done with clearing out the dirt and need to put the wooden planks down before nightfall," Dylan asked Ty. Ty nodded and went to the counter area where all the food things were; he went outside and found some wild fruits and vegetables and then grabbed them and washed them up with the waterfall water.

While Ty was cooking Dylan and Shahn was installing the floor panels and was also coating the wall with stone they carved, the ceiling was a cobble type of ceiling made from molded clay and stones. When they finished the room they started on putting their nighttime things in the room, Dylan had gone out and came back with some sort of special foam. "Uh Dylan what is that, is that like some sort of memory foam!?" Shahn asked. "Nope I found a bunch of Cornerian cotton trees and picked most of them, Cornerian trees are what they make memory foam out of," Dylan explained.

Shahn walked towards him and felt the type of cotton and it was very soft and he knew how to convert the cotton into three mattresses. Shahn took the cotton and started to heat up the cotton which was forming together. The cotton formed into a huge ball which Shahn took and ripped apart to make three queens sized mattresses. Dylan was making wooden bed stands for each of them; Shahn finished ripping and forming the memory cotton into well memory mattresses.

Dylan and Shahn finally finished making lamps and the mattresses were in the dugout room, they took the bedding that they brought with them and put it on the beds. Shahn and Dylan walked outside the bedroom and saw Ty was waiting for them with bread and salad on the counter. The three ate the meal and casually talked, but Dylan brought up a topic they would have to think about. "So what should our new names be now that we are official hiding?" They looked at each other and Ty spoke first. "Keith the name Keith, that was my grandfather's name, I like it a lot what about you guys?" Shahn nodded and he spoke next. "Akuma is the name I want, I fit's my personality and I would be known as Akuma the bad ass that killed Captain Q," Dylan looked at the floor thinking in depth about what his name would be. "Ah I got it, my name will be Sheik! (Zelda Reference) It feels like a speedy ninja name and I love the name," Shahn and Keith smiled and approved. "So it's official we are now Keith, Sheik, and Akuma the three bad asses and I think we should be known as team Yumi (Darkness), yeah I like that name, it shows what we are now," Akuma added.

The next few days were quiet and relaxed; Sheik had started training and becoming a faster and more skilled person than he was before. Akuma was practicing his dagger skills and he and Keith were practicing kicking with each other, Keith had made himself a rifle which he called the blood striker, it has excellent range and if he needed to he could always use the end of the rifle to hit someone with.

It was about two weeks later and three had become more and more powerful and skillful at what they do, for instance Sheik had tapped each of his fingers (Sheik has tape around his/her fingers one by one he has tape wrapped around each finger) and had become very good at using his hands he even had moves he would do that against his foes. Sheik walked inside the cabin and asked a question. "Hey can one of you fight me for training practice? I will" Keith said. The three walked outside to the field's area and Akuma was refereeing the battle. "Okay one, two, three go!" he screamed. Keith went straight for a tackle, but Sheik quickly moved away and was staking out moves for himself to do. Keith tried again but this time Sheik grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground at a sonic boom speed rate. Keith's anger was boiling and he got up and body slammed Sheik with a powerful force, it tripped Sheik, but Sheik got himself up with his two fingers and flipped up to the ground.

"He-he nice move, but it's time for the Black Scorpion move!" With another incredible speedy movement Sheik used his left index and middle fingers and jabbed Keith in the spine and then grabbed used his right hand to grab his leg and trip him, after that with a very high velocity Sheik jabbed his four right hand fingers into Keith's stomach. Akuma was impressed because it was done within a second; Sheik really was practicing his hand skill and agility skill too. Keith was lying on the ground shaking with fear, "ha-ha, don't worry you may not be able to move, but it will wear off in a few minutes.

A few minutes later Keith walked in grunting from his pain. "Hey stop complaining Keith I went easy on you, if I would have done that even harder you could be paralyzed for months," Sheik joked. Keith walked over to his bed and lied down to go to sleep. The next morning they heard rustling outside and heard someone's voice. The looked outside and saw a General outside. Akuma and Keith walked outside while Sheik got more tape on his fingers. When he got outside, the General was confused to see them. "Wait aren't you three Ty, Dylan, and Shahn? I know you guys your part of TVT aren't you!?" The general was shocked. "We thought you guys died, it looks you are just fine. So I guess I can take you back to Corneria City and you can run TVT," he said in a sing-song voice. "Who are you General?" Akuma asked. "Oh, I'm General James McClue II; I am the top General of the Cornerian Military," he explained. "Not anymore bitch!" Keith ran towards him and tackled him; General McClue fell to the ground and then looked surprised. "What are you doing!?" He yelled. Akuma right after ran up and started to beat him to death until there was blood everywhere. "Please stop, please I have a family, I will do anything for you please don't kill me!" he begged.

Keith was done with him talking and pounded his head into the ground with the back of his rifle; Akuma looked over to Sheik who was just observing from the cabin. "Get over here Sheik, you chose to do this too so get your ass over here and kill him!" Akuma yelled to Sheik. Sheik walked over to where Akuma and Keith were standing, he looked down to General McClue who was bleeding and crying. Keith was holding him down and was motioning to kill him already. "Hurry up Sheik!" Keith yelled.

Sheik grabbed the Generals head and Sheik mumbled words that only the General could hear. "I'm sorry I have to, plus by the way sir we killed Captain Q," Sheik moved the generals head and cracked it; the next thing he knew was that General McClue was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Neon Lights

Author's Note: Hey Guys thanks for all of the support on this series I have been trying my hardest to put out a new two new chapters every week so help by reviewing and I will keep the chapters coming at the pace that I'm doing now, thanks so much BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Hmm what is this odd feeling I have a feeling, of a slayer?"

**(Corneria City)**

"What no how could this be!?" Jenny screamed. Jenny had found out the news about Ty, Shahn, and Dylan. "First General Valance and now my boyfriend and his friends, the world hates me!" Jenny was panting around the room and sniffling, she has been crying since she read the news.

Jenny went into her apartment bedroom and grabbed her jacket and phone. "I need some fresh air," Jenny whimpered. She left her apartment complex and headed down into the busy streets of Corneria's largest city . The neon lights were flashing as Jenny put her coat on; she walked down a couple of blocks and found a lit-up sign that said Ruby's Tavern. She walked inside and found a seat at the bar, she sat down and took off her jacket and looked at her phone, she had pilling messages that said sorry and she just deleted them. "Why hello miss what would you like for tonight?" She looked up and saw a brown fox that looked similar to Ty in ways she couldn't describe. "Uh I will have the Bleeding Ruby please, and put extra cherry juice and gin please, okay is that all for tonight?" the bartender asked. Jenny nodded her head and the bartender walked away.

It was a quiet bar and she was the only customer inside. The bartender wanted to start a conversation with her so he asked for her name. "What's your name friend? It's Jenny what is yours sir?" She asked him and he started laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Well first of all nobody calls me sir, that is my father not me," She smirked and shook her head. "Ha-ha that is so funny!" she joked. "Kirk," Jenny looked confused after that word. "That's my name!" Jenny face palmed and started laughing. "Duh of course I knew that, I was just wondering…uh what Kirk means, that's all he-he," Jenny stuttered. Kirk brought her a blood shot red drink with a lemon on the side of it. "Wow it looks perfect, thank you Kirk," Jenny thanked. He nodded and started talking again. "So did you hear about those three TVT members that got in a Arwing crash?" he looked over and saw Jenny start to tear up, 'oh what's wrong?" he questioned.

"Well, you see the man I was dating was on that Arwing," Kirk's eyes widened and he went over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry Jenny I didn't know, it's okay Kirk you didn't mean to ask that, the reason I'm here is because I decided to have a drink to take my thoughts off of him, I guess his spirit is going to linger where ever I go," Kirk nodded and patted her on the back. "Well, hey Jenny the Tavern is about to close so how about we walk around the city and talk, I'd like to get to know you better and I feel that you need a friend and I just moved here so you will be my first, friend ha-ha," Kirk laughed. Jenny smiled and nodded. "I think I'd like that Kirk."

The two left after he finished washing and cleaning up the Tavern. Jenny toured him around the city and showed him where all of the important cites are. As they were walking two women ran past them scared. "Hey what's wrong girls?" Jenny asked. "The murder that's what's wrong!" Kirk and Jenny glanced at each other and ran up ahead where bunches of people were screaming and running like the city had blown up. "Hey I wonder what is going on, and who is this killer?" Kirk asked Jenny, "I have no idea, but I would like to investigate the area," Jenny and Kirk started to look around when they noticed loads of Cornerian Military car's and new casters up on the busiest street of Corneria City. "Huh, let's go look!" Jenny said curiously to Kirk.

The two ran up ahead and Amethyst the head news reporter was making live feeds. Jenny and Kirk ran up to a police guard and asked what was going on. "Um hello sir, what is going on exactly?" Jenny asked. "Well it seems some assassin killer is going around and killing people, the thing is to fast to be caught," The guard explained. Jenny showed her TVT badge and let her through, she explained to the guard that Kirk was her friend and is new to Corneria City, the guard let him though too and the two ran up to where piles of dead bodies were laying and then out of nowhere a shadowy figure appeared and slashed one of the officer's throat open.

Jenny and Kirk gasped and had widened eyes when the mysterious killer stopped and held up a hand pointing to Jenny. "Warum Hallo Jennifer es zu lange, da wir uns gegenseitig gesehen haben, sind Sie bereit, Todesfall konfrontiert!" The figured screamed. "Huh why is it speaking in Weirshton (German)?" The figure then spoke again, but this time in Venomese. "Ở đây chúng tôi đi, tôi cảm thấy đói cho máu của Jennifer!" The figure yelled. "Pourquoi suis-je parle dans ces langues?" The shadow asked a question, but nobody knew how to speak Fichina. The figure spoke once more before finally moving. "Årsaken er, jeg er Rhonda drapsmannen av alle verdener, og jeg vil dominere alle planetene og drepe den som få er i veien for meg!" Jenny noticed that the figure spoke in Saurian. "Wait so you're a girl, I know how to speak that language and you said your name is Rhonda and you are going to take over the world, ha-ha that's funny how ironic of a villain are you!?" Jenny yelled.

Rhonda was inches away from Jenny when she took her sword out and swung at her. Jenny backed up and was frightened for her life. Rhonda raised her sword and slashed, after that Jenny opened her eyes and noticed that Kirk was on the ground bleeding from his neck. "Oh no Kirk! Please don't leave me, our friendship was too short," Jenny was in tears and was hugging Kirk tightly in her arms. "Well it looks as though that man got in my way of killing you and now his life is taken forever, Jenny I will be back and I swear your blood will be on my hands!" and with that Rhonda jumped into the air and disappeared like a shadow.

"Ma'am his pulse his is gone and he is turning cold, we contacted his family, but he had no siblings and his parents are dead; oh and would you like to bury him or cremate his body?" Jenny looked up from the ground and spoke. "Just bury him, I cannot be there to see him any longer my life is beginning to feel as though my only purpose is to feel the loss and agonizing pain of my friends, but thank you for asking me sir," After that Jenny smiled to the man and walked off.

When Jenny got to the apartment building she took the stairs to clear her mind and to think before going to sleep. When she got to her apartment inside the dark apartment everything was the same until she noticed an envelope with a blood red seal on it. The seal had been circular and was red; it had to katana swords crossing each other. She grabbed the envelope and looked out her window. "How did someone get in here?" she asked herself out loud. She opened the envelope and a tannish letter was inside.

Jennifer if you are reading this then you must have encountered Rhonda. I am pleased to inform you that you are the next target and need to be eliminated on the spot, you cause the drama and you must face the pain. Be prepared to get obliterated on the spot. It's my pleasure to have Rhonda kill you, but she failed to do so and she going to face pain if she fails once more. I cannot wait to see your crimson blood on my fingertips.

Sincerely Boido

Jenny gulped and looked back to her bed; she was nervous and needed to find protection.

"You failed to kill our target Rhonda," Boido said crisply and firm. "Yes sir I did fail, but I put alcohol on her wounds by killing another one of her friend's sir," Rhonda said shaking. "If you mess-up once more I will vanquish you and…..you know who" Boido said evilly. "If I finish this mission with pride and your respect you promise not to kill them," Boido was in the dark and Rhonda could see him smirk devilishly. "Remember Rhonda I don't promise anything," after he said that he walked away from Rhonda. "Oh yes and remember Rhonda it's you or your best-friend and sister. I must get back to my calls, they are waiting for me S and K won't wait all day," Boido walked away into the darkness and was gone.

I promise to save you Isabel and Faith don't worry, Rhonda thought.

Author's note: Well how was it guys. The languages are in this order, German, Vietnamese, French, and Norwegian. Well I hope you liked this chapter, Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wanderer

Author's Note: Hey guys! I won't be posting much more of these notes to you guys, but expect Chapters to start filling up!

There she was with a scared look on her pretty petit face, she was trembling with fear and her anxiety was filling up by being nervous and hateful. "How could you! Kirk did nothing to you and you murdered him!" The vulpine said horrified. Rhonda looked down to the paved out ground and then walked up to Jenny. She looked down and a single tear fell from her face, "Jenny I don't wanna kill you, but it's my orders and I have to do; for them," Jenny looked confused and then her eyes widened when a large obsidian katana drove through her frail body.

Rhonda looked behind her and saw a smirking devilish shadow, the only one she knew was Boido. "Ah-ah-ah!" Boido screeched. "You failed your task and now you must face your penalty!" He screamed. Behind him was two females with scrawny figures and cuts and bruises all over there small bodies. "Isabel no, Faith no! Please Boido I swear to do any task you give me, just don't kill them please!" Rhonda begged. Rhonda was on her knees bawling out tear after tear pleading to Boido. Boido just stared and laughed at Rhonda's helpless being. Boido was getting sick of hearing her voice and yelled very loudly to Rhonda.

"Just shut the hell up you annoying bitch!" Rhonda looked up and the shadowy Boido walk over to Isabel and Faith with no expression on his blackened face. He grabbed a key out of his pocket and unlocked a dark cage with what seemed like nothing in it. He motioned for Rhonda to walk over to him and what she saw was hell to her. Isabel had been stabbed to death and Faith's fur was cold and she wasn't moving at all. Rhonda looked over and saw a bloody knife with the letters ABV in it, right next to it was a small vial of poison. Hot tears streamed down Rhonda's face and hit the ground. "How could you; go to hell Boido!" Rhonda raised her voice and Boido just stood there with an evil smirk on his face. "Time to face the pain!" Boido screamed.

**~~End of Dream~~**

Rhonda awoke from her malicious nightmare; she was dripping sweat and was panting heavily. She looked around and saw a pitch black room; she turned her lamp on and was relieved that she was just dreaming. She got out of bed and was shaking and panting; she walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was almost five o clock in the morning. She decided to stay up and get ready to look for Jenny.

As the sun started to rise up into the Cornerian sky Rhonda decided to leave her house and go look for Boido's target. She wondered around the outskirts of Corneria city before looking at her map. She saw large pointy mountains and made a decision to go there. She took her Arwing which she calls the Rhondwing out of its spot in the Cornerian forest and took off in the direction of the mountains.

As Rhonda approached the windy mountainous area she noticed that her fuel was almost empty. "Ah shit I forgot to fill the god damn tank," Rhonda flew downwards towards some small hills and landed her Arwing. She got out of the Arwing and started into the forest.

The wind and snow flew on to her fur like magnets, Rhonda was freezing and shaking. "I knew these mountains has weird weather, but did it have to be snow and wind, uh a hurricane actually sounds nice right about now, at least that type of weather is warm," Rhonda said out loud to herself.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Rhonda finally stopped at a rural part of the mountains with waterfalls and flowers. She filled up her water bottle with some of the waterfalls water. She also decided to camp for the night as it was getting pretty dark outside.

After filling her water bottle she looked around and saw a small open cave right near the waterfall. She stepped into the cave and made a fire. She was getting ready to settle down when she heard rustling in the bushes. "Huh, who is there?" She asked. She got out her weapon and held it close by her side; she looked around and saw darkness, just darkness. She shrugged it off and went back into the cave.

"Who are you!?" Rhonda's eyes widened when she heard those words, she was sort off scared. Wait that's not true Rhonda is never scared of anything! She thought. She turned around and saw a leopard with tape around his fingers and had a sword attached to his back. "I'm Rhonda and you have no business with me sir!" Rhonda yelled nervously. Rhonda looked to her side and ran up towards him at an intense speed, but was stopped when she twisted her ankle. "Ah-Ouch!" She screamed.

Sheik walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Are you alright ma'am?" Sheik asked with a friendly smile. "Yeah-yeah I don't-UGH it hurts," she was trying to stick up for herself, but her ankle was burning. "I can help you, I will take you back to my base and treat you," Sheik wanted a hand shake from her, but she just slapped his hand back. "No way! I don't need your help and needs, I'm a big girl and can stick up for herself whenever she needs," She was cut off when Sheik started to take her supplies.

"Hey what the hell dude!" she yelled. Sheik just smirked and kept packing up her things into a bag. "So Rhonda, I am Sheik and I live about two miles from here; I live with my friends Keith and Akuma we are living a new life in the mountains and are doing quite well, it is to frigging obvious that you need assistance and I am offering you help, so please let me help you," Sheik smiled and Rhonda nodded yes to him.

Sheik carried Rhonda on his back and pulled a sled type thing with her things on it and logs also on it. Sheik explained the traits of Akuma and Keith to her in depth. Sheik and Rhonda arrived at the camp and Akuma was pacing back in forth yelling cuss words. "See there he is Akuma! And he has a friend I guess," Akuma's eyes widened with anger and he ran up to Sheik yelling at him. "Where the fucks have you been Sheik and why is a girl with you is!" Rhonda looked at him and frowned. "You look familiar Akuma, I feel like I've seen you before," Rhonda could feel his dark aura and was looking at him with great confusion. "This is Rhonda and I found her in the woods needing help, she looked useless," Rhonda could feel her blood boil inside her body, right as she was about to speak Akuma turned around and Sheik looked at her and put his finger to his mouth making her be quiet. "Well this Rhonda better be gone by tomorrow or her blood with make a nice red color to my katana," Akuma said evilly.

After a while Keith had made food and Rhonda and him became friends it seemed like. Sheik was inside talking to Akuma. "Why you are so harsh to her? She is hurt and she needed medical attention and I cannot leave her out there to die!" Sheik was getting pissed off and Akuma was being a complete ass about it. "She has no need to be here," Akuma said plain and simple. Sheik decided to pull out a wildcard and piss Akuma till he had steam coming out of his ears. "Your ego is getting a little too big for the mountains buddy," Akuma turned around and swung at Sheiks face, leaving him a busted up nose. "That's what you get you bitch!" Akuma bellowed out. "Hey what the hell Akuma! You could have broken his god damn nose you idiot!" Rhonda yelled at Akuma.

Akuma was only two feet away from Rhonda and he was waiting until she made a movement at him. Nothing happened, "UGH you know what I will kill you right here in front of your new best friend Sheik," he said devilishly. Akuma swung his fist with all of the force he had, but Keith body slammed into him before he could knock Rhonda's lights out. "Huh?" Rhonda looked down at Akuma who was lying under Keith's body. "HEY what the hell you bitch!" Akuma screamed. Akuna was furious at Keith, but he then shook his head and realized what had just happened.

"Oh my…..why have I done this?" Akuma looked at his hands and noticed Sheik's crimson blood all over his hands. "Akuma I think you need to lay down for a bit, alright buddy," Keith said.

The night had awkward silence all over it and the presence of Rhonda seemed to really bother Akuma. Rhonda, Sheik and Keith liked her presence though; she had a brave attitude and a caring heart. She told the two about Isabel and Faith and how the three used to play in the gardens and splash in the lake, but as she was explaining the two noticed a cloudy look in her eyes, it looked like she was being haunted by a ghost.

"Hey Rhonda are you feeling fine?" Keith asked. She didn't respond until Keith asked her a second time, but this time he used his voice a little louder. "Oh-Uh I was just thinking that's all, uh ha-ha," She stuttered a little bit, but she kept her cool and decided she wouldn't tell them just yet about Boido.

"Well guys I think it's time for us to hit the sack and rest up for tomorrow," Sheik exclaimed. Rhonda followed the two into the cabin and the two brought her some blankets and a few pillows. Keith explained she could relax and rest here until she felt better, he told her she could sleep on the sofa out in the den area. 

Akuma and Sheik had fallen asleep and was peacefully slumbering while Keith was just about to get into bed. Rhonda was acting perfectly to Keith, she had her eyes closed and she had a perfect posture on the couch which looked like she was resting, but as she was acting she actually did fall asleep.

The four slept through the night until soft whimpers started coating the air. "Rhonda…..Rhonda…Rhonda," The noise actually woke her up and she saw a dark evil figure standing right next to the sofa. It was Boido. Rhonda started trembling and decided to look away from the darkness. "You cannot do that Rhonda, look at my darkened figure as I talk," She refused, but Boido just kept talking. "It seems you have met some new acquaintances, am I right?" She nodded her head, but still refused to look at him. "Well Rhonda you have 72 hours before I come and get you and kill your precious Isabel and Faith," she then looked at him and she could see his metallic, evil, and chilling smile. "Well I must depart from here Rhonda, but listen here, I have given you instructions; do as your told or say good-fucking-bye to your BFF and your sister," with that Boido left and Rhonda was shaking in fear she would die at the hands of him, but she got away this time. A few minutes later Akuma came out of the bedroom and saw her on the sofa. He sighed and rolled his eyes before walking out the door.

Rhonda decided to go and see what he was doing. She got outside and saw he was lighting a cigarette in his mouth. "What do you want," he mumbled. "Nothing, I was just wondering what you were doing," Rhonda said. "Well just go back to sleep and leave me alone please," he asked rudely. "UM you do know smoking is bad for you, right" she told him. "What does it matter to you?" He asked with a snotty voice. "Only idiots smoke!" She said in a half yelling voice. "Well Keith smokes too, we both smoke cigarettes." Rhonda looked disgusted. "He does, that is so bad for your lungs," Rhonda shrieked. "Does Sheik smoke too?" she questioned. He nodded no. "No he has asthma and shit, he can't deal with it in his lungs," he explained. She said ahh and decided to head back inside. "Hey wait, Rhonda; I'm sorry I was being kind of an ass to you earlier, I just have had a hard time lately and blew up on you, I really think you are a good person, let's try to get along from now on," Rhonda smiled and nodded to him. She stepped inside and noticed she was blushing.

She had just realized she might have begun to like him.

BAAHHHHH I hope you guys liked this chapter, it took a while, but I finished it. OH and by the way Meta Knight was confirmed for Super Smash Bros Wii U and 3DS. BYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Campfire Stories

Author's Note: Hey you guys, thanks for coming back to read more of the story. I hope you guys like Rhonda, I thought that adding another female to the story would be smart and it is right? OH and if you haven't yet seen Shulk for SSB Wii U and 3DS Then you better check him out, also YES I know about the huge leak involving Dr. Mario, Dark Pit, Duck Hunt Dog, Bowser Junior, Ganondorf, Ness, Jigglypuff, Falco, ROB, Mr. Game and Watch, and Wario. I am really sad that Ice Climbers got cut I was beginning to actually be good at them, Snake, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Lucas, and UGH Ice Climbers are getting cut :'( Well I hope you like Chapter 6

Keith decided to go inside and start making the four of them dinner. He grabs Blue Crab, seaweed, rice, and a bunch of different things to make sushi. He looked outside and saw Rhonda and Sheik making a fire, while Akuma sits there taking a nap, trying to ignore the two giggle about how Rhonda was bullied because her butt was too small.

Keith couldn't help, but chuckle at the two. Sheik has always had trouble making friends because he was enclosed in a shell that it was a nightmare to talk to people. Even as a TVT member he was frightened to make a decent conversation with someone. Akuma was a person to always be a friend in need, but that totally changed now, he used to be very talkative and charismatic to people. Keith knew he was never the center of attention to people. Keith was there to be there, he had a job and a steady relationship with a woman. He had emotions, but never actually showed them to people because of how he could have been treated. Keith just sighed forgetting those times, it was time to cook then EAT he thought.

"HA-HA-HA, you are not serious Rhonda! I can't believe them made fun of you because you had a tiny butt!" Sheik laughed. "Yeah they used to call me FLAT ASS SUSAN! Wait what, why did they call that!?" Sheik asked choking on his own laughter. "They did that because my mother's name was Susan and my mom was too lazy to come pick me up and she would have someone come and say HEY RHONDA your mother SUSAN is in the car waiting for you and your ass to get out there," Rhonda did in a funny old person voice, it even made Akuma grin.

"Guys shut up I'm trying to take a nap," Akuma said in a drowsy voice. He then got up and walked away saying nothing. Rhonda huffed out some air look quite tired herself. "So Rhonda why were you out in the mountains the other day?" Sheik asked curiously.

Rhonda thought to herself on how to create the perfect lie to tell Sheik. She finally thought up a great lie and told it to Sheik. "Well you see I am a part of the national Cornerian museum team and I wanted to get some of my excellent geology skills to work so I came here and I didn't listen to the cry to stop and be careful; I should have been less vocal and more listen I guess Ha-ha," Rhonda finished what she was saying and Sheik nodded his head. "Okay well you can stay here for as long as you like Rhonda," Sheik gave a friendly smile to her and Rhonda was kind of proud of her lie. Sheik thought to himself for a second before speaking. "Okay Rhonda I must tell you the truth, I feel as though me and you are now good friends and I need to stop lying and start speaking the truth," Sheik finished his sentence and Rhonda looked confused. "So the reason Akuma, Keith, and I are here is because we were a part of a military group known as TVT, have you heard of it?" Rhonda was surprised to hear that he was a part of TVT she thought the three missing TVT members were dead. "Yeah I know it, I guess that makes sense, and no I'm not angry; I've had some problems with the Cornerian Military before, my sister Isabel was an ex-soldier for the military; she tried her hardest, but she failed to do her mission correctly and was kicked out of it, I was pissed so I went down to the military base and told their asses off! I was so pissed." Sheik seemed interested in this fact and decided to tell her more about TVT. "If you're wondering Rhonda TVT has four members not three, Akuma was a pilot and head tech commander, Keith was the first hand man to General Valance, and I was training commander; as for the other person her name is Jennifer Worsley or we also call her Jenny though."

Rhonda's eyes went wide we she heard the name Jenny, she was shown the face of a girl named Jenny and she was told her name, but it wasn't until a police officer asked Jenny her last name and that is how Rhonda knew her last name, but now that the three other guys she is staying with are friends of Jenny she got really nervous. "Hey Rhonda are you okay?" Sheik asked wondering if Rhonda was okay. "Uh-I-really I um seem like, monster, how could I," Rhonda's words were getting mixed up in a frenzy and Sheik didn't know what to do.

"Sheik I…need to tell you something…I have also been lying," Rhonda had tears coming down her cheeks; she was going to tell him the truth about why she really came to the mountains. "Sheik you see I'm actually not a part of the museum, I'm…working for someone." Sheik tilted his head to the side confused on what she had just said. "Who are you working for...exactly?" Sheik asked laughing a little. "You cannot tell anyone that I told you this not even Akuma or Keith…his name is Boido," she was hesitant when speaking and her voice was soft and unclear. "Who is Boido?" Sheik asked. Rhonda looked at the ground and started speaking very quietly. "I don't even know what he looks like, but I know he has my sister and best friend and I won't allow him to lay a finger on them, the reason I freaked out is…he gave me a mission to kill a girl named Jenny and when you said her name I immediately freaked out…sorry, but I have to kill her," Sheik was looking at her with worried eyes. "Rhonda I won't speak to anyone about this, but I cannot let Keith feel the crucial pain of losing Jenny….they were…dating," Rhonda nodded and noticed Keith and Akuma were chatting about dinner.

Keith had a large plate of raw fish which was wrapped in seaweed, sticky rice, and other flavorings and spices he put in there. "Okay guys, bon appetite!" Keith said with a might roar. The four sat down looking at the wrapped up crab; it was well presented and Keith worked hard to make a perfect meal. Sheik, Keith, and Rhonda ate their sushi happily while Akuma looked at the sushi as if it was an alien…oh wait the great Star Fox fought aliens. "What the hell did you make Keith!?" Akuma asked rudely. "It's sushi and it's very good try it and maybe you will like it!" Keith said defending the meal. Akuma used the chop sticks and picked up some of the sushi and put it in his mouth. Not a second after he put it in his mouth he spit it out onto the ground. "Yuck this is disgusting…OUCH it's also very hot!" Akuma screamed. Rhonda and Sheik bursted into notorious laughter and Keith started to chuckle too.

"If you're wondering I put spicy chili powder in it from the top of the mountain," the three laughed and looked at each other. The three new one thing and that is they would fight for each other.

AHHAHHHAHHAHAH How was it! I have had school and what not so I haven't been able to write or upload. So I hoped you enjoyed because chapter 7 is the return of Jenny!


End file.
